northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 110: Get It On! Chariot Fighters Rumble
Oracle 110: Get It On! Chariot Fighters Rumble (それを手に入れよう！ チャリオットファイターズランブル Sore o te ni ireyou! Chariotto Faitāzu Ranburu) is the one hundred-tenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Triskaide and Archos came to stop Mayor Akazawa's evil plan in a reckless way. As a result, the three Chariot Fighters ended up in a battle. Plot Mayor Akazawa used his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast, to defeat the Armored Fighters. Unfortunately, his final attack was deferred by Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers, the Thirteen Smash and Torpedo Burst. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, were shocked about what happened. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked them why did they interrupt his attack against Armored Fighters. Triskaide answered him that he was on a desperate move to fulfill their plan, so they came to stop it. Mayor Akazawa felt disappointed what Triskaide said, so he attacked them using his Magnum Ray Blaster, resulting in a battle between the Chariot Fighters. Anaira, on the other hand, told her fellow Armored Fighters to continue defeating the Chariot Soldiers, and they did so. Meanwhile, Aria showed to Mikoto the three unknown Armor Keys she discovered a while ago in the school garden of Hirakawa City Central Academy. Then Mikoto thought that it was another set of Armor Keys which was designed for up to three chosen people to activate them. Back to the battle, while the Armored Fighters defeating the Chariot Soldiers, Triskaide and Archos were currently fighting against Mayor Akazawa. But Mayor Akazawa continuously defeating them using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Then he used his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast, to defeat them immediately, causing them to de-transform back into their civilian form. As they were defeated, Triskaide told Mayor Akazawa to stop doing his plan, but he insisted that he can definitely help Emperor Ryuuen if he will gonna defeat the Armored Fighters in a brutal way, and he shot him using the Magnum Ray Blaster. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa used again his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast, to defeat also the Armored Fighters who were currently defeating the Chariot Soldiers. As he set up Anaira as his target, Mayor Akazawa started to perform the said finishing attack. Platinum, on the other hand, told Anaira to watch out for his finishing attack. As Mayor Akazawa pulled the trigger for his final attack, Anaira noticed that his final attack was on her. In order to protect herself, she used her finisher, the Meister Ultimate Charge, to perform a counterattack. On the other hand, Platinum used her finisher, the Platinum Target Burst, to perform also a counterattack and also, to protect Anaira. Meanwhile, Chihiro remembered about her moment with Chariot Fighter Exia. She also remembered what Exia said that although she is a Chariot Fighter, she's always there to help the Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City from the Chariots. Then she had a question in her mind that why they became a Chariot Fighter if they want to help the Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa was defeated both by Anaira and Platinum's finishing atfacks, resulting him to de-transform back into his civilian form. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos came to him, told him to stop doing his desperate plan just to help Emperor Ryuuen. But Mayor Akazawa stood up and punched them simultaneously. Kyoko, on the other hand, came also to Mayor Akazawa and punched him on his face. She told him not to be desperate, and he asked her if he was a desperate person. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen can't believe that Mayor Akazawa has a determination to fulfill his dark plan. Then he stood up and said that finally he found his new successor of the Chariot Empire. Then Mateo asked him what was the meaning of what he said. Emperor Ryuuen answered that Mayor Akazawa will be the new Emperor of Chariot Empire. He also said that he has a potential to continue his dark plan to destroy Hirakawa City. Then he said that he will give his throne and scepter to him if he continues to fulfill their dark plan. Mateo, on the other hand, asked Emperor Ryuuen what will happen to Triskaide and Archos. Back to the battle, Mayor Akazawa asked Kyoko if he's just a desperate person. Then Kyoko answered that he's just a desperate person that he wants to do something for his own. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa attacked her using his Magnum Ray Blaster. On the other hand, Anaira deferred his attack using her Armored Naginata. Then she told Mayor Akazawa to stop acting recklessly. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, told her to shut up, but Anaira asked him if that was his decision to destroy Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen told to Mateo that Triskaide and Archos will be retaining as Chariot Fighters, as well as Mateo, and they will do anything to help Mayor Akazawa to fulfill the dark plan of Chariot Empire. As she de-transformed back to civilian form, Anaira asked Mayor Akazawa again if that was his decision to destroy Hirakawa City. He answered her that it was his decision, and he didn't regret it. Because of this, Anaira punched him on face and kicked him strongly and called him an idiot. The Armored Fighters (except Platinum), on the other hand, were de-transformed themselves back to civilian form and they were shocked about Anaira's action. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, shot Anaira using Magnum Ray Blaster, causing her to fall immediately. Then he stepped his foot to her abdomen and pointed his Magnum Ray Blaster to her face. Platinum told him to stop his cruel actions, but Mayor Akazawa told her to shut up. Mikoto and Aria showed the three unknown Armor Keys to Rigor which Aria discovered in the school garden of Hirakawa Central Academy a while ago. Then Rigor decided to head on to Erika's secret hideout immediately to examine them. On the other hand, Rie told Mayor Akazawa that he will never change his own self anymore because of his own will to fulfill the dark plan of the Chariot Empire unlike her who regreted for doing evil things and being part of the Chariot Empire. He said to her that she was too weak to be a Chariot Fighter, and he called all Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters as the weaklings who didn't understand the power they've got. As he attempted to pull the trigger to kill Anaira, Anaira grabbed his hands and removed the Magnum Ray Blaster from his hands. Then she stood up and said that he's just pretended to be strong, but he's really a mere weakling, and she punched him off his face. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, started to punch Anaira. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Triskaide and Archos and Triskaide told him to stop doing his immature actions. But Mayor Akazawa punched him strongly, causing him to fall immediately. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa told him that if they didn't want to let him be the one to fulfill the dark plan of the Chariot Empire, then he will be the one who will sent them to Emperor Ryuuen to give an immediate punishment, and left. After the commotion, Anaira thanked Triskaide and Archos for stopping Mayor Akazawa doing his immature actions. Triskaide, on the other hand, doesn't acknowledge her thankfulness and instead, he and Archos also came to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. Afterwards, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Thirteen, as well as Archos who also transformed into Chariot Fighter Torpedo. Anaira, on the other hand, said that if they want a battle, then they will give it to them. Afterwards, she and her fellow Armored Fighters (except Platinum) transformed into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. While fighting, Anaira asked them why they decided to fight Mayor Akazawa if they were going to fight the Armored Fighters. Triskaide, on the other hand, explained to her that they fought Mayor Akazawa because his actions to fulfill their dark plan was wrong, as opposed to them that they were setting up a plan to make a mission of the Chariot Empire became successful. She also asked if Mateo has also a same will like them, but Triskaide answered nothing. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat each other, but in the end, no one won nor defeated. After the battle, Triskaide and Archos left, leaving the Armored Fighters staring steadily. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa went to an abandoned warehouse, and he said that he will not let the Armored Fighters or Triskaide and Archos to defer his move to fulfill the mission of the Chariot Empire. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 90, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 15, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 45. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes